


Темнота у наших душ

by Stef_Boread



Series: HankCon book [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Noir, Cover Art, Detroit 1938, Drama & Romance, Fanart, Hank and Connor need each other at all times, Illustrations, Irish Connor, M/M, Social drama
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:01:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29088000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stef_Boread/pseuds/Stef_Boread
Summary: Нуарное АУ.В мрачном и стылом ночном Детройте у каждого своя отдушина, и у детектива Андерсона есть такое место. И там есть тот, кто цепляет его взгляд так же ловко, как играет в карты.Детектив ещё не знает, после какой раздачи будет поймано его сердце... Но шулер уже пошёл ва-банк.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Series: HankCon book [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859962
Kudos: 5





	Темнота у наших душ

**Author's Note:**

> Нуарное АУ для сборника HankCon book.  
> Данная версия расширена и дополнена по сравнению с книжной. Заодно взлетел и рейтинг)  
> Для настроения - несколько фотографий Детройта того времени:  
> [Фото1](https://i.imgur.com/xbRJriL.jpg)  
> [Фото2](https://i.imgur.com/MECkeV2.jpg)  
> [Фото3](https://i.imgur.com/p2DswPU.jpg)
> 
> Обложка и иллюстрации к фику - от Киры (@Pluxen2) ❤

Сумерки оседали на город, размывая его очертания, растушёвывая краски, маскируя грязный дым от нового завода Форда далеко на юго-западе. Детройт пропадал в них, стираясь темнотой, распадался на мрачные провалы подворотен и яркие островки света вдоль улиц.

Здесь, на юге, в воздухе так и чувствовался тяжёлый запах со стороны реки, вдоль которой тянулись бесконечные портовые склады, стоило только подойти поближе. Порой ветер менялся, дул с озера Эри, и тогда с островка Цуг доносился гул, а угольная пыль отдавала фантомным скрипом на зубах так отчётливо, будто ты сам был среди тех, кто грузил лопатами вагоны.

Однако с наступлением ночи жизнь на предприятиях замедлялась, затихала. Вместе с людьми, покидающими рабочие места после гудка, она медленно утекала в соседние кварталы.

Злачный райончик главной магистрали Спрингвеллса, ломаной улицы Вернор всего-то в паре миль от промышленного пояса города, напротив, с сумерками оживал и расцветал. Здесь, как и в портовой зоне Делрэй, только и ждали наступления темноты. Это было время распахнутых дверей, предлагаемых услуг и получаемых за них серо-зелёных купюр.

Именно сюда стекались те, кто хотел попытать удачу, весело провести вечер, забыться или же просто тряхнуть кошельком. Именно сюда после полудня ноги несли всех тех, кому было чем заплатить за предложенные удовольствия, будь то рабочий с завода или же клерк из бизнес-района самого сердца города.

Детектив Генри Андерсон был одним из тех немногих, кто заглядывал в местные клубы и пабы два-три раза в неделю, чтобы неторопливо почитать вечернюю прессу за пинтой пива, а то и попросту поужинать после долгого будня, полного рабочей суеты, беготни по городу и корпения над бумагами. До его холостяцкой квартиры на Мичиган-авеню от Вернор было рукой подать — какие-то полчаса пешком, и к полуночи он обычно как раз оказывался дома, если, конечно, работа не выбивала все силы так, что добраться до Спрингвеллса от участка уже не было возможности.

За долгие годы службы в полиции, особенно после развода, Генри уже привык делать такой крюк, разве что порой меняя насиженное место на новое, вдоль по Вернор вверх или вниз. В последний месяц, пока осень захлёстывала Детройт ветрами и дождями всё сильнее и сильнее, он всё чаще заглядывал в двухэтажный клуб едва ли не в самом конце улицы с таким манящим в эти прохладные дни названием — "Майами".

Просторный и уставленный вдоль стен небольшими квадратными столиками, клуб этот любезно открывал двери для всех, кто был одет достаточно прилично, и предлагал, в свою очередь, хорошее меню под аккомпанемент джазового оркестра. Оттуда быстро выставляли скандалистов и выпивох, не знающих меры: хозяин дорожил репутацией клуба как места спокойного и уютного, подходящего даже для досуга людей побогаче простых рабочих.

*

Сегодня был как раз подходящий вечер, чтобы провести его на улице Вернор, и ближе к девяти детектив Андерсон был достаточно свободен, чтобы прогуляться до "Майами".

Генри, сделав заказ, присел за любимый столик — удобно расположенный в глухом уголке неподалёку от бара, откуда были видны и двери клуба, и все, кто присаживался за стойку, и даже чёрный выход. Концерты детектива Андерсона мало трогали: он редко мог оценить всю искромётность джазовых композиций, разве что когда они временами сменялись на неторопливые гитарные баллады. Зато он любил в ожидании заказа намётанным глазом оценивать всех посетителей клуба, присматриваться к привычным уже лицам, подмечать новые.

Вот и сейчас, обведя взглядом большой зал, Генри выделил тех, кто чаще всего попадался ему на глаза. Компании друзей, собирающихся здесь за кружкой пива, одинокие мужчины, пыхтящие сигарами и поглядывающие на ловких официантов, скучающие в ожидании клиентов дамы с мундштуками. Но один из столиков выделялся для него явнее прочих.

Этот столик — сбоку от центра, всегда в полутени — никогда не пустовал, как давно уже заметил детектив. За ним редко сидело много народу, обычно двое или трое, но его центральным звеном, неизменным элементом был только один человек.

Генри кивнул официанту, подавшему стеклянную кружку с пивом, и смочил губы в пене. С его места было неплохо видно, как ловко мелькают руки в закатанных рукавах, сдавая на стол засаленную колоду; как ощупывает быстрый взгляд только что подсевших посетителей; как дёргаются в усмешке губы на остром лице со впалыми щеками; как непринуждённо, под разочарованные стоны проигравших, исчезают со стола стопки мятых купюр — в карман простенького тёмного, но отлично сидящего на гибком теле жилета.

Это был шулер. Шулер, прикормленный самим клубом — Генри не раз видел, как ему подносят пиво или нехитрое блюдо, но никогда не замечал, чтобы он за это заплатил хоть цент.

Детектив Андерсон, с трудом отвлекаясь от чужого столика, усмехнулся себе в кружку. Он отлично понимал, как выгодно было "Майами" иметь такую необычную и очень ценную вишенку. Приманка для азартных людей, которая притягивала в клуб новых и постоянных состоятельных клиентов, вынуждая их не только подкармливать самого шулера, но и тратить деньги на выпивку, еду и закуски.

Час за часом шулер водил их за нос, давая надежду на отыгрыш, надежду взять его измором, притупить внимание долгой игрой. День за днём к нему возвращались всё те же люди или появлялись свежие лица. Детектив был уверен: не один и не два человека снова и снова, едва только получив зарплату на руки, приходили испытать свою удачу.

Судя по тому, что столик шулера никогда не пустовал, он уже давно успел закрепиться и поднабрать себе основных клиентов. Вполне возможно, даже сам владелец клуба предложил ему это постоянное место для взаимной выгоды.

Так или иначе, детектив в равной степени сомневался в законности отношений и шулера с клиентами, и хозяина "Майами", добродушного и приветливого Коллинза, с этим парнем. Вряд ли хоть один, хоть другой платили налоги со всего этого маленького ежевечернего представления.

Генри опустил взгляд, едва слышно прицокнул. Как бы то ни было, он не видел тому никаких явных доказательств, а дела эти уж никак не касались его собственного профиля — борьбы с убийствами и жестокостью. Что же до всех подозрений, то профессиональная привычка искать подвохи всё же не должна была обращаться против каждого привычного лица, как не раз уже повторял ему капитан Вессон, шеф полиции и тёртый калач. Доказать же незаконную деятельность, мошенничество — при всём потворстве со стороны клуба и его посетителей, многие из которых встречали шулера как старого доброго знакомого, — было бы почти невозможно. Даже возьмись за это дело кто-то из его коллег в экономическом, оно так и легло бы мёртвым грузом в архивы. Андерсон усмехнулся: пожалуй, его сослуживцы только обругали бы его с ног до головы за подобную "наводку".

Однако Генри уже не в первый и даже не во второй раз ловил себя на том, что цеплялся взглядом за знакомый профиль через два стола, и каждый его вечер, проведённый в клубе, пожалуй, уже давно не обходился без этих наблюдений.

Он говорил себе, что приходит сюда просто отдохнуть, но при всём этом ноги несли его в дальний конец Вернор, а не в ближайший ресторанчик. Может быть, он и приходил сюда ради того, чтобы наблюдать, чтобы всё-таки подловить ловкого наглеца на лжи или краже?

Поймав себя на подобном размышлении, Андерсон неприязненно дёрнул плечом, снова искоса оглядел тонкую фигуру в белой рубашке и чёрном жилете, тёмные глаза, резкую ухмылку на лице. Сам не сразу заметил, как провёл, огладил взглядом знакомый гибкий силуэт. Зато заметив — дал себе мысленную пощёчину.

Ну а что, если дело было вовсе не в мальчишке — которому, кстати, и тридцати-то было не дать — и всей этой его картёжной деятельности, а в нём самом? Что, если опять всколыхнулось в нём всё то старое, извращённое, кружившее голову солодовым виски, вспыхнуло, восстало из давным-давно прожитых и оставленных позади полоумных двадцатых?

Склонив голову, Генри тяжело нахмурился, отгоняя непрошенную — несуразную! — мысль. Не может этого быть. Не может. То проклятое стремление, ту тёмную страсть он изжил из себя, выжег сначала браком, потом одиночеством.

Слава богу, на дворе давно стояли тридцатые годы. Слава богу, сумасшествию в его — уже как полувековой — жизни больше не могло быть места. Мальчик-шулер тут был ни при чём, кивнул себе Андерсон.

Оркестр, между тем, замолк на высокой ноте, и музыканты раскланялись под скромные хлопки из зала, устраивая себе маленький перерыв, освежая глотки и переставляя инструменты.

— Бридж, покер, блэкджек, преферанс? — внезапно донеслось неподалёку от него с той стороны, где находился пресловутый неизменный столик.

Генри вскинул взгляд, услышав хрипловатый чёткий голос, в котором так и скользила уверенность, может быть, даже лёгкая небрежность. Всё верно: за столик шулера как раз садились два новых клиента, по виду крепкие работяги, едва ли не за дверью клуба только-только снявшие изгвазданные робы.

— Техас, Омаха?.. — уловил он, прежде чем снова заголосили трубы, загудел тромбон, зазвенели на разные лады скрипка и контрабас.

Детектив вздохнул, возвращаясь к пиву и пододвигая к себе вечерний выпуск "Дэйли ньюс", напоминая себе, что это совсем не его дело, совсем не его интерес. Скользнув взглядом по заголовку, Андерсон нахмурился и быстро пробежался по первой полосе, передававшей новости из далёкой Европы об одностороннем насильном исполнении буквально на днях подписанного в Мюнхене соглашения. Вся заметка буквально пестрела страхом новой войны, как будто на дворе стояли ещё проклятые десятые годы, а вовсе не тридцать восьмой, как будто не минуло уже целых двадцать лет с самой страшной бойни в Европе.

Генри неодобрительно покачал головой, отпивая из кружки и углубляясь в чтение.

— Ах ты, сука!

Он поднял взгляд, услышав крики и брань, а затем и вовсе привстал с места, по привычке проверяя на поясе пистолет.

Клиенты из-за столика знакомого ему шулера подскочили со своих мест, и один из них уже успел ударить парня в лицо. Тот отмахнулся резко, почти вслепую, прикрывая ладонью нос и отступая к стене, чтобы до него не могли дотянуться из-за стола. Однако только этого от него будто и ждали: завязалась потасовка, оба зачинщика полезли, пытаясь его достать.

— Эй-эй! — Генри выскочил из-за своего стола, отвлекая на себя внимание, пока пытался до них добраться с противоположной стороны зала.

Карты разлетелись во все стороны, со звоном упали, раскололись кружки, покачнулись стулья. Парень за своей ненадёжной преградой пошатнулся, прижимая окровавленную ладонь к носу, опираясь на стену. Заметив, как на него снова замахиваются, он выставил вперёд свободную руку.

Генри махом преодолел расстояние, дотягиваясь до ближайшего из клиентов, хватая его за рукав потёртого пальто.

Однако высокий крепкий молодой негр, служивший в клубе охранником, оказался немного быстрее. Он стальной схваткой остановил обоих смутьянов и развёл в стороны, отталкивая от столика и шулера подальше. Под одобрительные крики со всех сторон молчаливый охранник — Андерсон припомнил, его звали Лютером, — протащил их к выходу и выкинул поочерёдно за двери клуба, пророкотав последнее напутствие:

— Сюда вам вход закрыт.

Не теряя времени, Генри обогнул столик, аккуратно и быстро подхватил под руку шулера, уводя к чёрному выходу. Краем глаза он заметил, как выскочил из подсобки ещё один знакомый чёрный — гораздо старше Лютера, тяжёлый и лысый. Джефф, хороший, хоть и ворчливый старина Джефф, чьей фамилии никто и не помнил, все звали просто "Ваксой", работающий тут кем угодно, от поломойки до кухарки, лишь бы только в его-то возрасте не выставили прочь. Он уже опустился на колени и подбирал осколки и карты, поправлял стулья и стол. Кинув на него взгляд, Андерсон кивнул возвращающемуся от входа охраннику и завернул за угол к запасному выходу.

Генри распахнул дверь, пропуская вперёд парня и на ходу доставая платок. Пройдя короткий коридор, они наконец выбрались наружу, в практически полную тьму.

— На-ка, утри кровь, — дав привыкнуть глазам, он быстро огляделся, снова следуя своим привычкам матёрого полицейского, пока шулер, запрокинув голову, заткнул платком кровящий нос.

Они оказались на маленьком крылечке в переулке, куда выходила одна только задняя дверь "Майами". Здесь было темно — хоть глаз выколи, светила только маленькая лампочка под крышей крыльца, — и очень тихо по сравнению с залом, только шелестел ветер. В переулке не было ни единой души, а уж тем более — ни следа давешних дебоширов, по всей видимости, ушедших искать счастья в другое заведение, и детектив облегчённо выдохнул.

— Спасибо, — гундосо отозвался парень, — но с чего вдруг такая милость?

Генри обернулся к нему и нахмурился в лёгком смущении. Сейчас он и сам уже не знал, что только дёрнуло его вмешаться. Почему он не смог усидеть на месте, едва увидел занесённый над знакомой фигурой кулак. Помогли бы шулеру без него, если б не полез, уж Коллинз, хороший хозяин, своего человека посреди зала и в крови стоять не бросил.

— Мне показалось правильным, — отрывисто бросил Андерсон, потом поджал губы. — Считаешь, что тебя обманули, — так иди к хозяину клуба, зови полицию или выметайся прочь. Нечего руки распускать и затевать драку вдвоём на одного, — прорычал он, хмуро поглядев в сторону зала, а затем — снова на парня.

Шулер поймал его взгляд своим, острым, и Генри едва не вздрогнул. Тому не мешал ни окровавленный платок, ни синеющий, уже наливающийся припухлостью нос. Его глубоко посаженные тёмные глаза кололи, а живой, изменчивый рот исказился, растянулся в сухой, как техасские пески, ложной улыбке.

— Вы со всеми такой хороший, а, господин полицейский? — вопрос резанул бритвой по ушам детектива. — Или только я вам дался?

— Откуда ты… — Андерсон замер, нахмурился, вспоминая и свои собственные частые взгляды вот уже весь последний месяц, и своё инстинктивное движение рукой к пистолету, и привычку быстро осматривать новое место.

По молодому лицу шулера скользнула усмешка, тут же скрытая платком. Но глаза его чуть потеплели от недоумённого вида детектива.

— Не одному вам свойственна внимательность, — кивнул он, подтверждая догадку Андерсона. — У меня, знаете ли, тоже… работа такая.

Генри покосился на него и покачал головой.

— Всех не спасёшь, парень, как ни пытайся, — он втянул ночной воздух, отдававший пряным и сладковатым. — Что теперь, место "работы" сменишь? — детектив дёрнул уголком губ. — Небось, докопаются опять эти двое, не дадут тут других за нос-то дальше водить.

Шулер аккуратно промокнул нос чистой частью платка.

— Мои братья, — медленно и веско сказал он, — найдут их и разберутся, господин полицейский. Не переживайте, они ответят за свою вспыльчивость, — в глазах шулера снова мелькнуло острое. — Так что менять мне ничего не нужно. Не думаю, что старый Бен считает меня тут в чём-то виноватым. Раз в месяц-другой находятся те, кто обижается за своё невезение, — он легко пожал плечом.

Шулер отнял платок и внезапно улыбнулся широко и открыто — так, что у Генри дёрнулось внутри его старое испытанное сердце, так, что ему вспомнились, мелькнули вспышкой все мысли, посетившие его за столом в этот вечер.

— Что же до моей репутации, то вы ошибаетесь: я никого не вожу за нос, — парень подмигнул, демонстрируя нарочито закатанные для всех сомневающихся в его честности рукава рубашки. — Это всего лишь удача, господин полицейский. Она всегда на своей собственной стороне, и я ничего не могу с этим поделать! — он коротко, но заразительно улыбнулся.

Лампочка под крышей качнулась от ветра, освещая его лицо на несколько мгновений чуть больше. Генри прикипел к нему взглядом, со всем привычным профессионализмом отмечая детали: едва заметные веснушки по носу, тёмные выразительные брови, светло-карие глаза, волевой подбородок с чуть пробивающейся щетиной, лёгкие, пока не въевшиеся росчерки морщин на лбу и на нижних веках. Свободное от родинок и любых других особенностей лицо — разве что с непослушной рыжевато-каштановой прядкой.

Теперь он видел, что парню было всё же около тридцати, а то и больше. Особенно ярко это выдавали линии в уголках губ, так и норовящие сделать его улыбку жёсткой, разочарованной, лишённой какой-либо надежды, и это наблюдение отчего-то зацепило Андерсона, толкнуло тупым и тяжёлым в грудь. _Он бы не хотел_ , вдруг подумал Генри, он бы не хотел видеть, как эти губы поджимаются в неверии и обречённости. Но их тень уже осталась на этом лице.

Оно запало ему в память во всех подробностях, и Генри сомневался, что теперь когда-либо сможет его забыть. Зато в чём он не сомневался ни доли секунды — это в том, что снова и снова захочет его видеть.

Шулер, задумчиво разглядывая его в ответ, через несколько секунд легко оттолкнулся от стены. Он обогнул детектива, спрыгивая со ступенек крыльца и — Андерсон и моргнуть не успел — в два шага оказываясь у выхода из переулка.

— Эй, погоди! — Генри нахмурился, подумав, что тот так и исчезнет в ночи, растворится, поглощённый суровым городом, но парень всё же обернулся на его слова у самого выхода из тупика. — Как тебя звать-то, удачливый?

Шулер поглядел на него прищуренно, чуть откинув голову, и в слабом свете лампочки грязного переулка его острое, скуластое белое лицо показалось Андерсону слепком с Микеланджело.

— Коннор, детектив Андерсон. Моё имя Коннор, — он усмехнулся, коротко махнув в воздухе светлым квадратиком бумаги, прежде чем скрыться за углом.

Генри моргнул и хлопнул себя по верхнему карману, где давно уже, прямо с летней проверки их участка комиссаром, валялась полузабытая запасная визитка.

— Ах ты ж чёрт!

Глянув в опустевший — уж кто бы сомневался — проём, детектив только покачал головой. Парень исчез, как будто видение схлынуло с глаз. Но Андерсон всё никак не мог забыть, никак не мог вздохнуть поглубже. Он видел его снова так близко, видел крапинки веснушек и тёплые искорки в глазах. Он видел эти тонкие, поджатые по привычке губы.

Почти не помня себя, он вернулся в зал, заплатил за пиво и газету, одним кивком принимая все извинения и пожелания доброй ночи от круглого Коллинза, который и в самом деле не выглядел злым на своего мальца. Потратился на такси, едва выбравшись из клуба и совсем не доверяя сейчас своим ногам. Добрался до дома, на ходу поздоровавшись с соседями и нырнув в свою берлогу. Едва раздевшись, рухнул на кровать — и, наконец, забылся. Забылся в бесконечных мыслях о каштановых прядях и дорожках крови между пальцев, о хрипловатом голосе и остром языке.

Этой ночью в своей постели, в маленькой двухкомнатной съёмной квартире на третьем этаже доходного дома, Генри долго тёр ладони друг об друга. Не получалось, никак не получалось избавиться от чувства: они всё равно горели так, как будто он снова держал узкое, жилистое запястье. Как будто снова держал чужие плечи в своих руках. Жар тёк от ладоней вверх, перескакивая на грудь и в горло, становясь там единым комом. Жар покалывал ему губы, жёг глаза — миражом острого, самоуверенного красивого лица, внезапно оказавшегося сегодня столь близко.

Генри засыпал с ужасной, мучительной мыслью: шальные двадцатые годы, век его бурной молодости, были тут совсем, совсем ни при чём.

*

Из подтекающего крана в маленькой обшарпанной кухоньке, завешенной бельём на просушку, капала рыжеватая вода. Коннор терпеливо набрал её в горсти и хлопнул по лицу ладонями, ополаскиваясь и стирая бегущие струйки с глаз. А затем посмотрел в оббитое по краям, с червоточинами отошедшей амальгамы, небольшое зеркало над раковиной.

По его коже стекали грязные капли, падали в затёртую, местами проржавевшую жестяную раковину с тихим стуком. Вода была холодной и немного попахивала. Зато синяки у носа снова поуменьшились, стали тоньше и совсем не такими заметными.

В отражении на него смотрел всё тот же Коннор О’Брайан, тридцати трёх лет от роду, но всё же чуть более свежий, чем в последние два дня. Он улыбнулся себе. Это значило, что сегодня, пропустив целых два вечера, он наконец-то снова сможет выйти на работу и порадовать старика Бена. Ну а может, и ещё кого-то порадовать…

В прихожей у самой двери раздалось шуршание, и Коннор обернулся.

— А, Каррелл, — он кривовато и весело улыбнулся, притягивая к себе мальчонку лет десяти с таким же тонким, как у него, лицом и вороша ладонью рыжие кудри. — Вот ты-то мне и нужен! Будь другом, сбегай после школы в "Майами" и скажи мистеру Коллинзу, что сегодня он сможет на меня рассчитывать.

Мальчишка в потёртой чёрной курточке уткнулся лицом ему в живот и протестующе стиснул его мокрую серую от многочисленных стирок майку.

— Я сейчас сбегаю!

Коннор нахмурился, поглядел вниз.

— Каррелл, нет. Сейчас ты уже должен быть в школе, — строго выговорил он. — И завтра. И все последующие года. А вот после обеда — у Коллинза, — Коннор снова улыбнулся и подмигнул брату.

Мальчишка душераздирающе вздохнул ему в майку, потом нехотя оторвался и уныло ушёл за дверь шаркающим шагом.

— Ты чего мальца-то пугаешь, Кон, — в проёме нарисовалась крупная фигура с такими же тёмно-рыжими вихрами, но гораздо шире в плечах и самого Коннора, и уж тем более щуплого Каррелла. — Кто из нас эту школу-то вообще закончил, кому оно тут надо?

Коннор поглядел на него, слегка поджав губы, пока вытирал руки чистеньким, но дырявым полотенцем на раковине. 

— Им оно надо, Колин. И Карреллу, и Кеннету, и Рикарду, — отрывисто, резко и хрипло сказал он. — Или ты хочешь, чтоб все братья или в бойцовских клубах рожи чистили, как вы с Кудубом, или уж сразу в карманы на вокзале лезли, как Коннелл? Чтобы ещё и отсидеть потом, как мы с Кейраном? Пусть лучше учатся, может, пробьются в люди, дело себе найдут, — он пожал плечом, немного улыбнувшись второму из младших братьев, смотря ему прямо в такие же карие глаза, — законное.

Колин потупился, хмурясь и краснея так, что веснушки стали заметнее, медленно покачал головой.

— Ты сам говорил нам: ирландцу не дадут достойного места, Коннор, — он поднял тревожный тёмный взгляд. — Отец не потому ли спился, что только и мог, что спину в порту надрывать, перебиваясь наймами, — а иного честного труда нам и не добиться, чтобы семью выкормить? Потому и мнём кулаки, и ты, вона, играми деньги выбиваешь.

Коннор молча посмотрел на него несколько секунд, и тот снова стушевался под взглядом старшего брата, потёр заалевшую шею.

— Отец спился, потому что оказался слабым, Колин. Почти тридцать моих лет нас на дно тянул, — резко ответил он. — А теперь… Времена изменились, — он криво улыбнулся, — меняются, прямо сейчас. Вырастут младшие — улыбнётся им удача. Я лично прослежу, — его улыбка стала шире, настоящей.

Колин вздохнул, но улыбнулся в ответ. Потом кивнул на лицо старшего.

— Как у тебя, зажило? Подровняли мы с Кудубом вчера вечерком этих твоих двоих, прям перед боями. Брат ещё отсыпается, — Колин махнул головой себе за спину, в большую жилую комнату, одну на всех.

Где-то там, на накиданных вповалку матрасах, их общим — на всех братьев от мала до велика — лежбище сейчас и спал третий по старшинству брат. Кудуб, такой же рыжий и квадратный, как и Колин, только помолчаливее, помрачнее, первым той ночью спросил, кому ответ за синяки на лице старшего держать. Большая ирландская семья, восемь братьев с маленькой, рано постаревшей мамой, они держались друг друга, никому не давая в обиду хоть кого из них.

Коннор усмехнулся, поглядел с довольным прищуром.

— Спасибо, — он обернулся к зеркалу, оценивая оставшиеся от удара малозаметные коричневато-сизые росчерки по линиям глазниц. Теперь их легко было спутать с мешками под глазами, пожалуй, они даже придавали ему возраста для солидности. — Почти не видно. Буду сегодня в строю.

Он посмотрел на Колина через отражение и улыбнулся.

Ему самому хотелось вернуться в клуб и дождаться вечера, как можно скорее. И, пожалуй, дело было не только в его азарте или заработанных для семьи деньгах.

Визитка из хорошей толстой бумаги лежала глубоко в кармане широких брюк. Он надеялся сегодня снова встретить её обладателя.

*

Генри поглядел на часы и отхлебнул из чашки давным-давно остывший кофе. Стрелки клонились к десяти, и участок уже часа два как опустел, оставались только пара дежурных офицеров.

Детектив вздохнул: зацепки по новому делу никак не складывались в общую картину, отдельные факты распадались, всё не нанизываясь на общую нить. Кинув недовольный взгляд на фотографии разгромленной квартиры и протоколы допроса свидетелей, он захлопнул папку с завязками и протёр глаза.

Пора было пойти освежиться и с утра просмотреть всё заново.

Подхватив со стола шляпу с вогнутым верхом, Генри сунул во внутренний карман свой блокнот, не заметив между страниц несколько оставшихся фотографий, и кивнул офицерам.

Выйдя из участка, он на мгновение запнулся, но повернулся и побрёл на юго-запад, в Спрингвеллс. Редкие прохожие, пряча лица за широкополыми шляпами, быстро огибали его, спеша домой в детройтской темноте.

В слякотной тишине раздавались только его одинокие шаги, пока он миновал район Мичиган-авеню, железную дорогу и вышел в сторону улицы Вернор.

Уже как третий вечер подряд, изменяя привычкам, Андерсон делал этот крюк, заглядывая в клуб, прежде чем двинуться в сторону дома, и всё было зря. Он понимал, что парень вряд ли бы сунулся играть, пока не заживёт лицо, но всё-таки надеялся его увидеть. Сердце маялось, детектив никак не находил себе места, и дорога до клуба и обратно помогала хоть как-то унять, замаскировать пустую сухость где-то в самом горле.

До клуба он добрался едва ли не к одиннадцати. В "Майами", как и положено южному месту, было жарко и довольно людно. Генри вошёл, с порога находя нужный столик, нужное место. Однако, увы, оно снова было пустым. Детектив с досадой цокнул, уже без надежды оглядев другие столы в поисках знакомой каштановой головы. Но нет, Коннора так и не было.

Тяжело вздохнув, Андерсон развернулся: он слишком устал за сегодня, чтобы ещё тратить деньги и время на местный ужин. В конце концов, дома нашлись бы хоть сухари к чаю.

— Эй, мистер, — его довольно бесцеремонно тронули за плечо, и Генри хмуро поглядел на тёмную руку на своём рукаве. — Извините. Тут вам сказали передать, что ждут, если явитесь.

Генри с удивлением посмотрел в круглое усталое лицо Джеффа, который был почти одного с ним роста. Вакса Джефф, с сутулой фигурой и в грязном переднике, всё равно вызывал у детектива невольное уважение, несмотря на своё положение. Кто знает, может, в другие времена они бы стали хорошими друзьями — а может, Джеффри и вовсе мог бы выбиться в люди. Если б только не все эти предрассудки, злое извечное человеческое желание найти неправильных, худших, второсортных, которое не давало таким, как он и Лютер, даже малейшего шанса.

— Кто ждёт? — с удивлением спросил Генри. Он поджал губы, стараясь не показать резанувшую грудь надежду.

— Кто-кто, наш карточный пацан. Явился сегодня — так чуть не с порога попросил вас поймать, — ворчливо отозвался Джефф. — Будто у меня без него дел мало будет! Сидит наверху, в третьей комнате. У него, вон, только партия кончилась, видать.

Генри глянул в сторону лестницы, откуда спускалось несколько прилично одетых мужчин в почтенном возрасте: обычно верхние комнаты использовали для встреч клубные дамы, ждавшие клиентов, или же сами нетерпеливые клиенты — за отдельную плату, конечно. Однако, как оказалось, кое-кто из посетителей побогаче предпочитал сыграть с шулером уединённо.

— Спасибо, Джеффри, — он чуть подумал и добавил: — Попроси принести мне ужин и по стакану виски обоим.

Андерсон прошёл наверх, поднялся по деревянным ступеням и нашёл комнату с цифрой "3" на двери. Занеся было руку для стука, он передумал и дёрнул за ручку.

Его глазам открылась небольшая прилично обставленная комната, со столом в центре и удобными диванами. Вероятно, чаще всего комнату сдавали для тех, кто хотел встретиться по делам один на один, но, как видно, пригождалась она и для других целей.

Коннор, собиравший карты и мелочь со стола, поднял голову и усмехнулся.

— Как погляжу, вас не учили стучаться, детектив? — он обернулся и кивнул стоявшему в тени негру, отдав ему часть монет. — Спасибо, Лютер, теперь я сам.

Высокий Лютер молча взял монеты, поздоровался с Андерсоном и вышел из комнаты, закрыв за собой дверь. Детектив кивнул ему вскользь, с удивлением разглядывая лицо шулера: невероятно, но за два дня у того почти сошли на нет следы такого сильного удара. Встретил бы сегодня впервые — и не признал намёков на синяк.

— Почему же, учили, — отозвался Генри, проследив за ловкими тонкими пальцами, в которых перекатывалась последняя монетка. А затем улыбнулся, с чувством лёгкой и тревожной теплоты садясь за стол. — Ты хотел меня видеть, как мне сказали.

Монетка подлетела вверх, быстро вращаясь, и Коннор мягко кивнул головой.

— Последняя игра уже покрыла моё двухдневное отсутствие, спасибо мистеру Манфреду и его многоуважаемым друзьям, — с усмешкой заметил он. — Так что я позволю себе слабость насладиться вашим обществом, детектив. И надеюсь, — ниже, почти шёпотом добавил шулер, — что это взаимно.

У Генри дёрнулось в груди. Он сглотнул, шалея от этих слов. Они отдались в нём разом всеми мыслями и воспоминаниями, обожгли своей ужасающей запретностью, по сравнению с которой меркли годы его юности.

Тогда ему, молодому, ничего не стоили все приключения на вечеринках и после них, и поутру он забывал всё как сон. Жизнь его от того не менялась — она шла своим чередом, перетекая из бурных ночей в оголтелые рабочие будни, а теперь… Теперь острое и сладкое чувство сжимало его шею, стекало по телу горячей волной от одной мысли о насмешливом взгляде или хриплом голосе, мучило его, терзало. Теперь ему, одинокому бирюку, хотелось самому перевернуть всё вверх дном, изменить весь чёртов мир с его искажёнными правилами.

Лишь бы только _он согласился_.

Генри, сглотнув сухой тяжёлый ком в горле, глядя Коннору в глаза, протянул руку вслепую, коснулся пальцами, самыми кончиками, едва-едва, чужих тонких и длинных. Монетка в другой руке шулера замерла, исчезла, как будто её и не было.

Они смотрели друг на друга молча, казалось бы, краткую вечность. Генри осторожно, медленно провёл по длине фаланги пальца щекотным касанием, и Коннор вспыхнул, быстро перевёл взгляд по его лицу на обветренные губы, на крепкую шею, сжатую воротничком рубашки. Он прикусил нижнюю губу изнутри, гладко выбритый кадык дёрнулся. В вязкой, горячей тишине они оглядывали друг друга, едва касаясь, на самой грани чувствительности.

По его пальцам царапнули ногти, и Генри вздрогнул. Подхватив его кисть, Коннор потянул её через стол к себе, поднёс ко рту. Он взял два пальца детектива и провёл ими по своим губам — так же неторопливо, долгим тягучим движением.

— Прекрати, — низким хрипом выдохнул Андерсон, чувствуя, как слабеют руки, как не хватает сил отнять, отдёрнуть назад. — Прекрати, пока не поздно.

Коннор криво улыбнулся и чуть приоткрыл рот, мазнув влажной стороной губы по подушечкам пальцев.

— Нет. Я ждал этого годы, детектив, — он откинул голову, глядя с прищуром. — Я не сбрасываю карты, когда судьба наконец-то на моей стороне.

В дверь постучали, и они оба вздрогнули, отрываясь друг от друга. Андерсон опустил голову, пряча глаза, пока официант расставлял тарелки и стаканы. Коннор улыбнулся мальчишке, кивком отпуская восвояси.

Он взял свой стакан виски, проглядывая его на свет, а потом снова посмотрел на детектива, и тому показалось: его видят насквозь.

— Если кто из нас об этом и пожалеет, то только ты, Генри. Тебе есть что терять. Уважение коллег, работу — сам знаешь. Тебя по всем детройтским газетам прополощут. А уж когда узнают, с кем…

Он наклонился над столом, сверля Андерсона острым, тяжёлым взглядом.

— Именно тебе стоит трижды подумать, детектив. Прежде чем связываться с проклятым грязным пэдди, вонючим трёхлистником, — выплюнул он с детства тысячи раз слышанные бранные слова. — Прежде чем мараться об "ирландское отродье". Ты ведь знал, кто я, верно, детектив? — он усмехнулся, яростно, почти болезненно.

Генри, глядя на него, на его лицо — такое красивое, обиженное, злое, — склонил голову.

— Я догадывался, — побледнев, низко произнёс он и сжал кулаки. — Я… понимаю, что ты — или твоя семья — не всегда можете действовать законно. Я не вчера родился, но это ничего не значит, Коннор. Не имеет ни малейшего значения.

Он проглотил следующее, что просилось на язык: предложение помочь, предполагая, как оскорбит это гордого ирландца.

Коннор прищурился с неверием, дёрнул уголком губ.

— Да неужели? А что имеет? Что может быть нужно матёрому копу и приличному человеку — от такого, как я?

Генри с рычащим стоном дёрнул его на себя обеими руками за ворот рубашки, прямо через стол.

— Чтобы был со мной. Чтобы остался, — ответил он, впиваясь, наконец, в искривлённые неверием губы, унимая острый ядовитый язык.

Он ласкал этот рот так самозабвенно и жадно долгие несколько секунд, как никого не ласкал ни в пресловутые двадцатые, ни до них, ни после. Он вложил в этот поцелуй всё своё отчаяние и надежду, влил от души сжигающую его страсть. Он не верил ни в удачу, ни в судьбу, ни в ирландскую магию, о которой так сердито шептались его ворчливые соседки. Он не верил, так и не верил до конца, что Коннор всё же согласится.

Но потом — потом Коннор ответил. Для Генри Андерсона в этот миг мир перестал быть сколько бы то ни было важным.

Тонкая белая кожа алела под его губами и пальцами, горела, вспыхивая новыми пятнами там и тут. Шулер внезапно вывернулся из его хватки, выпрямился, и под шальным взглядом Генри быстро, методично расстегнул жилет и рубашку.

У детектива перед глазами плыло. Шум остался позади, и вся комната стала размытыми цветными пятнами, выделяя остро и резко только бледное гибкое тело, острые чёрные глаза, рыжевато-каштановый росчерк пряди волос.

В жизнь Генри не был так пьян и так трезв в один и тот же момент, и Коннор видел это, чувствовал, его тонкие крылья носа едва заметно вздувались.

Они сомкнулись: руками, грудью, губами, как зубчики колёс одного механизма. Они глотали свой жар, переплетая пальцы, оставляя следы на телах и в душах.

Твёрдые упругие стволы сами легли в широкую ладонь детектива, и Коннор обвёл его руку дрожащими тонкими пальцами. Его грудь порывисто вздымалась, на висках выступил пот, но он не дал себе издать ни малейшего стона. Генри двигал рукой быстро, ускоряя ритм, ловя затуманившийся, но всё такой же горящий взгляд, и шулер впился зубами в свободную руку, заглушая короткий плачущий звук.

Не давая детективу закончить начатое, он повернулся спиной, сел на колени, искоса посмотрев на Андерсона с молчаливым вопросом. Генри уловил в его глазах вызывающее сомнение, как будто Коннор всё ещё сомневался в том, что он предложил, не верил ему до конца, ждал, что Генри отступит, передумает, остановится.

— Не припомню никого искреннее, ярче и чище, — покачал головой детектив, провёл грубоватыми пальцами по крепкому плечу и узкой лопатке.

Коннор выгнул шею, опуская взгляд, и Генри вздрогнул от этого показательного подчинения, сердце скрутило желанием как терновой веткой — чтобы обладать и отдать всё взамен.

Он подтянул к себе шулера поперёк груди, мягко направив головку между ягодиц, втиснулся в них бёдрами, проталкиваясь короткими рывками глубже.

Коннор всё-таки застонал, хрипло и коротко, впиваясь пальцами Генри в бёдра и мелко подрагивая от каждого движения. Он вжимался спиной, втирался в детектива с такой силой, будто боялся потерять с ним контакт.

Андерсона накрыло с головой. Никогда ещё он не чувствовал такую нужду в себе, желание слиться с ним всем телом. Его душила горячая, болезненная нежность, ему хотелось положить весь мир к ногам этого мальчика, дать ему столько любви, сколько сможет выдержать его, казалось, давно задубевшее сердце.

Не срываясь с плавного короткого ритма, он водил губами по плечам, шее, выступающим позвонкам, крепко держа Коннора под бедро и обнимая второй рукой. Чтобы у того и мысли не было: никто его теперь не отпустит.

Шулер вздрогнул сильнее, и на пальцы Генри упали горячие капли. Оторвавшись от тонкой шеи, он застонал сквозь стиснутые зубы, толкаясь короче и сильнее, выливаясь в чужую глубину.

Коннор тихо всхлипнул, отрывая его ладонь от своей груди, быстро и беспорядочно целуя крупные суставы. Андерсон замер, не дыша, чувствуя, как по фалангам касаются влажным. Он осторожно провёл кончиками пальцев Коннору по щекам, стирая слёзы.

— Ты будешь со мной? Ты не ответил, — тихо проговорил Генри.

Коннор глубоко вздохнул, так и не отпустив его руки, снова положив себе на грудь и живот.

— У меня орава младших братьев и матушка твоего возраста, — в сиплом после их связи голосе снова слышалась насмешка. — Ты всё ещё уверен, что хочешь продолжать? Я ведь их не брошу, — он обернулся через плечо, но теперь Генри было чем встретить этот взгляд.

— Сколько? — уточнил он.

Детектив знал, как живут тут бедные ирландские и польские кварталы. Не пожелаешь никому такой жизни — разве что чёрным приходилось хлеще. Но для него уже было всё решено, и дело оставалось только в деталях.

— Семеро, — отозвался Коннор, разворачиваясь в его объятьях. — Колин, Кудуб, Кейран, Коннелл, Рикард, Каррелл, Кеннет, — с лёгким акцентом, практически издевательски перечислил он непривычные на слух имена. — Старшему двадцать шесть будет, Кеннету стукнуло пять. Нас должно было быть все десять — двое ещё в детстве погибли. Отец спился, мать больная, — он цепким взглядом следил за лицом Генри, перечисляя подробности, словно проверяя — на какой же из них Генри сдастся, сломается, даст слабину. — Колин с Кудубом в подпольных клубах дерутся, Рикарда с Карреллом в школу кое-как загнал — пусть хоть они доучатся. Я — по картам, сам знаешь. Остальные карманничают. Кроме Кеннета, он у нас пока маловат, — привычная жёсткая усмешка легла на его губы, — для школы.

Но детектив, вопреки его горьким ожиданиям, только хмуро качнул головой.

— Жаль, я тебя раньше не встретил, — он обнял Коннора крепче, непреклонно и решительно укладывая его к себе на грудь, накрыл своим плащом. — Ничего. Разберёмся. Спи.

Шулер обескураженно моргнул, но послушался. Лёг головой на крепкую грудь, чуть заметно потёрся щекой об пушистые волоски.

— Буду, — хрипло и тихо отозвался он.

Генри ласково погладил его по волосам, чувствуя, как расслабляется под его пальцами напряжённое, привыкшее всегда давать отпор тело, как выравнивается дыхание у него на груди. Он улыбнулся этому доверию. Он не знал наверняка, но чувствовал: впервые за много лет Коннор решил на кого-то положиться, кроме себя самого, кому-то поверить.

Детектив не сомневался: они нужны были друг другу. Следовательно, всё остальное переставало иметь решающее значение.

В этот вечер для него всё переменилось, так неожиданно, резко и круто сделала поворот жизнь — в другую, лучшую сторону. Он надеялся, что и для Коннора тоже.

*

Почувствовав холод на коже, Генри проснулся, с тихим стоном открывая глаза и потирая затёкшую шею. Спать на диване в комнате клуба оказалось не так уж удобно, даже если за это доплатить несколько лишних десятков долларов. Вспомнив о причинах, по которым решил тут остаться, Генри резко приподнялся, разом оглядывая комнату.

Коннор никуда не ушёл. Он был здесь, полуобнажённый, в распахнутой помятой рубашке, за края которой уходили синие и бордовые пятна — следы чужих губ. Он сидел в ногах у Генри на том же диване, накрывшись его же светлым плащом. В руках у него были знакомые фотографии.

— Как любопытно, — пробормотал Коннор. — Тут вся стена обтёсана чем-то вроде лома, половицы у самой стены вскрыты. А на этой — виден странный выступ за шкафом. Как будто искали тайник — и не нашли. Потому что не там искали.

— Что? — Генри подскочил, отбирая у него фотографии. — Дай-ка сюда! — он всмотрелся и усмехнулся, с удивлением покачав головой. — Чёрт подери… Коннор, да ты нашёл мне мотив! — он перевёл глаза на Коннора, как будто увидел его заново, совсем другим и в совсем другой жизни.

Шулер хмыкнул, откидываясь на спинку дивана.

— Обращайся, детектив. Я многое знаю, — он поглядел на свою кисть, и в ней как из ниоткуда, из воздуха вдруг показалась карта, шелестнула в его пальцах, — и многих.

Генри, замерев, посмотрел на туза пик, а потом поднял взгляд на Коннора. По его лицу, снова такому близкому, лишённому родинок — в отличие от всего остального тела, как сегодня ночью убедился детектив, — скользнула новая улыбка. В ней было какое-то волшебство, и детектив почувствовал себя околдованным.

Генри стиснуло колючей, как утренняя щетина, нежностью. Он заключил шулера в объятья, утыкаясь лбом ему в голову, впитывая в себя всё то непривычное, необычное, _правильное_ , что разливалось от них двоих, наполняло комнату вместе с первым светом солнца.

Над холодным стальным Детройтом, укрытым плотным сизым туманом, над его мокрыми тёмными улицами, одинокими свечами небоскрёбов и лесом фабричных труб, вставало, распускалось свежее ясное утро.


End file.
